The Protoss fight back
by StandingBearz
Summary: This is my other StarCraft story. I reackon that its the best one. The order goes from terran, protoss to Zerg. Will you please r and r?


The Attack on Aiur  
  
Fenix turned to Tassadar as they arrived to the Terran hideout, "We found the Command Centre, Jim Raynor saved it just in time before it got infested," "He destroyed the Queen nearby." "We also found several Zerglings underneath the Command Centre waiting for it to land," he continued, "But Raynor and his men took care of it!" "Half the Terran structures have been destroyed and the food supply depots are all gone, "Fenix said darkly, "The men are getting hungry." Tassadar replied in an anguish mood, "I know that we are all mournful of the Terran, but we Protoss cannot trust them fully, I'll race will not let us mess with the humans!" Suddenly the door opened and Alan ran in, sweating. The windows opened as well. Char appeared in the screen and its musty air filled the room. "My fellow comrades," he said anxiously, "I have just received a transmission from Aiur," "It seems that a small army of Zerg have infested your planet." "I don't know how they got pass your defence, but they did!" Fenix told Alan to tell the crew at the main bridge that they were to head back to Aiur at once with heaps of defence by the ship's sides. Alan left the room and Fenix turned to Tassadar, "Now do you trust this species?" "I agree that they are helpful but they have not yet passed my criteria," "They have to do one more major deed before I can trust them permamently" "We need all the help we can get now," Fenix replied. Tassadar turned to windows and stared into space, then nodded.  
  
As Jim and the Protoss fleet arrived into Aiur, the buildings were filled with blue smoke. Most of them were badly beaten and were reaching their critical state. A commanding Templar turned to Tassadar, "It seems that a legion of Guardians came," "They were heading for our Twin Xel'Naga temples. We managed to stop them with our scouts, but they had already infected enough damage. "Thank you for the report," Tassadar replied bitterly. He strode out of the carrier and into the docking bay. His Nexus was sprawled out and flaming. Fire was being pushed out with hydro spheric pressure. Meanwhile a probe was restoring the buildings power by building pylons next to them while restoring the Protoss' food and a medium sized group of probes were gathering gases and ore. Extra defence was being made and a legion of dragoons was being trained. Suddenly a terran marine appeared out of no-where. He asked the clerk permission to speak freely with the great Fenix. "He's outside in the courtyard, training a group of zealots," reaplied the clerk, "Turn right then left and you'll see him." The Terran nodded, then walked in the direction the man had given him.  
  
Fenix shouted to his troops, "Not leap, swipe and stab," "It's swipe leap stab!" The Terran marine approached Fenix and he jumped with a start. "Hello fellow comrade, Jim called me here to tell you that Project X is done," "What is project X?" Fenix squinted his eyes in a questionable stance. "Just follow me," he replied dryly in his marine suit. Fenix called to his troops to stay where they were. He turned back and saw the Terran. Then, out of the corner of his eye, a brownish, grey sludge appeared on the marines neck. He whispered to his zealots, "That guy is an infested Terran, get pass him and you'll immediately go to corporal stage of a marine!" The two dozen zealots rushed towards the intruder," Suddenly he turned around and shouted to the heavens, "Spare me O great Overmind!" and charged into the opposing Zealots. A huge explosion appeared and the little army was engulfed by smoke. The infested terran was vapourised. And so were all the zealots. Fenix gave a mournful salute and went away, back to his quarters.  
  
The horizon shifted and a massive sandstorm appeared. But it was no dust. It was alive. A massive army of Zerglings ran forward, charging through and through. They approached our heroes. Tassadar turned to Fenix, "Tell all units to draw back," "Let our cannons deal with this." Seconds later the probes were hurrying back and the star gates were training scouts. Suddenly the air darkened and the sky buzzed. A swarm of Mutalisks were heading for their way! The scouts were operational and a full frontal attack was made. The whole base exploded and the nexus was gone. Pylons wee left and all was lost for the protoss. "It seems that the enemy finally one!" Tassadar said and wept. Then several dropships arrived and Alan's men came out. The goliaths killed all the enemy zerg and then spoke to the Protoss. "We must destroy the Zerg," he said, "They are located back on Char, come with us and they will be destroyed," 


End file.
